If I Had You
by MessageInTheRain
Summary: Blaine arrives early for a meals withthe Hudmels and there is a surprise waiting for him. Pre-Klaine Post-Sexy  Disclaimer: i own nothing!


If I Had You – Adam Lambert Klaine

.

I was nervous as I knocked on the Hummel/Hudson household door. I didn't know why but I was, i knew I was early but that couldn't be why I was nervous. Could it?

'Oh, hello Blaine. I thought you weren't coming until later.' Carole said as she opened the door to let me in.

'Hello Mrs Hummel. I wasn't supposed to arrive until later but I thought I might be able help with some of the cooking.' I answered her as politely as I could considering how nervous I was. I didn't usual just turn up on peoples doorsteps.

'Blaine, honey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carole. Mrs Hummel makes me sound so old,' she chuckled 'The foods already done but thank you for the thought. Maybe you could go up and spend some time with Kurt. He's been dancing around up there all morning and nothing _I_ do seems to be able to stop him. Maybe you can.'

As she finished her speech she was trying to push me up the stairs. 'I'll see what I can do Mrs Hu- Carole.' I replied as I rushed up the stairs to see Kurt.

I wonder why he's so hyper today. I mused to myself. Just as I was about to push his door all the way open I heard a very familiar beat sounding through some speakers. I didn't expect Kurt to know this song. I mean I wasn't anything Broadway like he usually listens to, it just seemed so mainstream for him but sure enough when the words began it was Kurt's voice that was belting them out, not that of the original artist.

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner<br>And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
>All we need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it <p>

I had no idea Kurt could sound like that. I pushed his door open to try and see if it was actually him in there. And sure enough it was Kurt singing and…dancing! But what he was doing could barely class as dancing it was more, grinding.

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you. <p>

I was in a trance by the way his body was moving, it seemed so natural to him and he looked so…so…so sexy. But this was Kurt my best friend. My baby penguin. He wasn't supposed to be sexy. Well at least not this sexy!

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
>It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it<p>

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you 

Kurt had such emotion in his voice. It was as if he really did want someone. Who I didn't know, but I suddenly knew that I wanted to be them and if it wasn't me I wanted to harm the one who it was.

If I had

The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<br>But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
>The fashion and the stage<br>It might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing tonight<p>

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you <p>

How had I not noticed before? Kurt always has been beautiful, not just that but he always has been sexy. At least to me he always has been. How mush time had I wasted trying to be a blasted mentor when I could have been trying to win his heart the way he so simply won mine.

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

Kurt turned toward the door and froze. Yea seeing me stood there drooling would probably do that.

'Blaine.' He sounded mortified, why I didn't know. It could be to do with the fact that I had just watched a private dance routine that no one was ever meant to see. Yea it could be that. 'Blaine, how long have you been there?'

'A while.' I whisper. 'Kurt I am so sorry I ever said you weren't sexy. I was so wrong! Please say you forgive me!'

'Blaine what are you talking about? Did you just call me sexy and of course I forgive you, there is nothing to forgive you were just stating a fact that was at the time true.' Kurt responded quickly. Closing the gap betweens us in two long strides he had me in a tight embrace, one I couldn't help but return to him.

'Kurt i-' I begin only to be cut off by Burt telling us that foods ready. 'Come on, we don't want Finn to get all the good stuff.' In say as I grab Kurts hand and lead him down the stairs.

I almost told him how I feel. Maybe one day I will actually get the courage to tell him. But for now all I can do is hope that the song he was singing was for me and that I don't take too long to find my inner courage.

Huh, courage. I guess its time to take my own advice.


End file.
